1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to a heated assembly for vaporization of fuel in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description Of the Related Art
In a pre-mixed charge internal combustion engine which burns liquid fuel such as gasoline, it is necessary to generate a fuel-air mixture before combustion. This is accomplished by a fuel induction system comprising a carburetor or fuel injector. The ideal fuel-air mixture delivered to the intake manifold should be a homogeneous mixture of minute fuel particles in air to permit development of the maximum possible power. The mixture should have composition or strength to develop maximum economy for each condition of engine operation. When an engine is burning such an ideal fuel-air mixture, maximum combustion of the fuel is achieved while smoke and unburned fuel in the exhaust are held to a minimum.
The need for improving the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber has been recognized for many years. One solution to this problem has been to install a turbulence-inducing grid in an inlet runner of an internal combustion engine to induce fine turbulent structures and improve the atomization of fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,753 to Cikanek, Jr. et al. discloses the use of a grid in an induction system for an internal combustion engine. Although this grid has worked well, still there is a need in the art, during cold start, to improve fuel vaporization, reduce hydrocarbon (HC) emissions, and reduce fuel consumption while inducing fine turbulent structures into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.